


And I Know I Like Her

by RookieSand



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Kiss, Fluffy, One Shot, soft girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieSand/pseuds/RookieSand
Summary: Futaba has a crush on Ann and ends up spending the day with her.
Relationships: Sakura Futaba/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	And I Know I Like Her

Futaba was leaning around the corner of the hall. "Target in sight," she said quietly to herself. "Ann Takamaki. Female. Age 21. Fashion Major."

She leaned a little farther out as she watched Ann talking with a taller, lanky boy. She'd seen them together around campus a few times, but she was fairly certain that they weren't an item. The boy was just Ann's friend from the intel she had gathered. They had some classes together and talked occasionally, but that was about it. Futaba didn't much care for whatever it was he was doing anyway. She had her sights set on Ann.

Ann waved goodbye to the boy and kissed him on the cheek before heading in Futaba's direction. Futaba ducked back around the corner and pressed herself against the wall. A million thoughts ran through her head, but the loudest one told her to run. Maybe she could sneak away before Ann made it over. She peeled herself away from the wall and started to shuffle quickly down the hallway.

"Hey, Sakura-san!" Ann greeted loudly from behind her. 

Futaba squeezed her eyes shut and it took everything in her not to visibly flinch. She adjusted her backpack awkwardly as she turned on her heel to face Ann.

"He-He-Hello, Takamaki-san." She bowed stiffly. "A pleasure to see you around campus on this fine day." 

Ann giggled—more than likely at Futaba's stiff politeness—and Futaba felt her heart start to pound. Ann's laugh was as pure as an angel singing. Futaba couldn't help but want to hear it more.

"Yeah, I suppose today is pretty nice," Ann said with a bright smile. Futaba noticed that it reached all the way to her ears. "Are you on your way to class? Want to walk with me?"

"Um... actually, you see, well, my dad just called and my... my cat has just _explosive_ diarrhea so I have to go." 

Ann's beautiful smile faded to a look of shocked concern. "Ah, well, I hope your cat is okay. I'll take notes for you!"

Futaba made an awkward grunting noise of affirmation, slipped by her with an awkward, "Heh," and then took off down the hall. Her entire face felt hot as she tried not to break into a full out sprint. Her cat had diarrhea?! Why couldn't she just be normal and say yes? She couldn't go back to class now or, perhaps, ever again. She would be too mortified to see Ann.

Futaba sat at her computer in her bedroom. She had buried herself in a game to try and distract herself from the horrifying ordeal of being known in the mortal world. At least the girls in video games were a lot easier to please. She just had to throw gifts at them to make them happy and she only had three dialogue options to choose from when speaking with them. Ann didn't come with any instructions. Futaba couldn't choose one dialogue option and then restart if it was the wrong one.

"Can I come in?" came a voice from outside her room. It was her brother-in-spirit, Ren, knocking.

"Sure," Futaba called back.

Ren entered the room. "Sojiro said that you came home early from school. You haven't done that in a while. Everything okay?"

Futaba shook her head. "I embarrassed myself in front of Takamaki-san again... Guh, it was so bad today!" Futaba pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them. "I think I'm going to dig my own grave tonight if that's okay."

"Don't think that Sojiro would let you do that, but you're more than welcome to try." Ren plopped onto her bed and plucked a magazine from the floor. It was something science-y and most of it went over his head. He flipped through the pages casually as he asked, "What happened?"

"She asked if I wanted to walk to class with her, and then I said my cat had explosive diarrhea, and then I ran away."

He winced sympathetically. "Oof, that is pretty bad... I'm sorry."

"Why is she so pretty and hard to talk to?" Futaba groaned. She looked to the girl she was currently trying to win over in her dating sim. She was a blonde, tsundere type but couldn't hold a candle to Ann.

"I think that's just you. I don't have any trouble talking to her."

That was true. Ren worked in Sojiro's back alley coffee shop. For some reason, it was a hot spot for several college students in the area; Ann was among them. She visited often and Ren, being the charming and charismatic boy that he was, had made friends with her easily. They weren't incredibly close, but it was certainly more progress than Futaba had made. 

Futaba slipped out of her chair and onto the floor. She wrapped her hands around her neck. "Let me die."

"I do have a small idea," Ren said, tossing the magazine to the side and leaning forward to look down at Futaba.

"And what's that?" she asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't you go out with her?"

"What?" She sat up abruptly and stared at him as if he'd grown an extra head.

"You need your notes for class, right? Ask her out."

"That'll never work."

He waved his hand dismissively. "Of course it will. Do you have a way to contact her?"

"Well, yeah. I have her email address in case I need to contact her for class."

"Alright, let's get this ball rolling!"

> **Futaba:** Sorry I missed class. Any chance we can get together and I can get those notes from you?
> 
> **Ann:** Of course!! （＾ω＾）When/where etc?
> 
> **Futaba:** If tonight works that would be best. I don't want to get too far behind. You can pick the location.
> 
> **Ann:** OH How about this little crepe place?? I love love love it there! And it's actually really quiet so a good place to study.
> 
> **Futaba:** That sounds good. 
> 
> **Ann:** Okay! I'll give you the address and what time works since I have to finish up a few things first.
> 
> **Futaba:** d(￣▽￣o) I'm free whenever

Futaba arrived early. Not terribly early, but enough where she would be able to soothe her nerves before Ann arrived. She was a bundle of anxiety and was sucking down cups of shitty coffee like it was water in a desert. The familiarity of the drink was comforting, even if the caffeine did nothing for her anxiety.

It was only a short while after that Ann arrived—technically also early. Futaba spotted her first. She looked well-put-together like she always did, her outfit picked out perfectly to match and her blonde hair pulled into perfect bouncy twin-tails. Futaba's heart lept into her throat as soon as she laid eyes on her. This was never going to work. She was surely going to chicken out.

Ann's eyes skimmed the shop until they rested on Futaba. She waved enthusiastically before making a beeline for her. Futaba's heartbeat got faster and faster as Ann approached. Then, the beautiful woman that was Ann Takamaki stood towering over her like a Greek goddess sent from Olympus. Every thought in Futaba's brain vacated. 

"Hey, how's your cat?" Ann asked brightly in greeting.

"M-My what?" Futaba stammered.

"Your cat?" Ann looked a bit confused. "You said it was sick?"

"O-Oh! Right. My cat... Yeah... He's better. Good even."

A smile grew on Ann's face. "That's good news! Shall we get crepes before we start?"

Futaba nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, let's do that."

They made their way to the counter. Next to Ann, Futaba looked little more than a child. She didn't know their exact measurements, but Futaba's face barely reached Ann's chest. It was all Futaba could do not to stare. Why did she find girls that were so much taller than her attractive? She hoped that Ann wouldn't notice how sweaty she was.

"What kind do you want?" Ann asked, her eyes glued to the menu board above them.

"Oh, uh... Chocolate strawberry?"

Ann looked thoughtful. "Strawberry does sound really good. But there's also banana... So many options..." 

Ann's face screwed up into something more pensive. It almost looked like it was painful for her to have to choose just one. Futaba didn't necessarily get it, but she was willing to try and ease some of Ann's burden.

"We could each get one and share," Futaba offered. That was something people did in romance manga and dating sims, right? That always seemed to work.

Ann's eyes lit up. "Genius! We'll each eat half. Then we get to have two for the price of one."

Futaba chuckled awkwardly. She couldn't believe that had actually worked and impressed Ann on top of it. Maybe Futaba hadn't wasted countless hours of her life consuming romantic content. 

Their crepes came out quickly and the two went back to the table that Futaba had previously been occupying. Ann fished her notes out of her bag and pushed them close to Futaba, leaning over as she did. Futaba's head spun with the scent of Ann's fruity perfume. It wasn't overbearing and she only got a hint of it when Ann tossed her hair back over her shoulder.

As Futaba copied down the notes, Ann summarized what the professor had said during the lecture. She was actually doing a great job of explaining and her notes here beautifully kept. Futaba already understood the material but, had she not, Ann would've made it easy to comprehend.

Ann quieted down once she had given her quick gist of the notes. She sank her teeth into her crepe heartily. Futaba still had plenty to copy down, but she kept stealing any little glances she could at Ann. It didn't take long for Ann to go through her two halves; and, as she was finishing, Futaba had finished up her notes and was quickly scarfing down her crepes. Ann had been right that they were delicious.

Ann sat back in her seat. She yawned and stretched, a few pops coming from her spine. She leaned her head in her hand and looked at Futaba with a somewhat droopy smile. "Sorry, I'm diving," she murmured. "Been a long day."

"That's okay," Futaba said quickly. "I'm almost done with my crepe. You can head out if you want to."

"Any chance you want to walk me home?"

Futaba froze. "Um... well... I..."

"It's okay if you can't. Wanted to ask." Ann yawned again and started to gather up her things.

Futaba swallowed hard. What's the worse that could happen? And certainly, nothing would happen if she said no. This might be her only chance to make something happen. She could practically hear Ren screaming at her to make a move.

"Sure. I can take you home."

Ann's sleepy face lit up. "Oh, yay! Thank you."

The walk to Ann's apartment was rather short, but Futaba felt like she'd just run a mile. They walked close together and the presence of Ann alone was enough to send her heart racing. She was sweaty and could barely breathe as they finally made it to Ann's front door. 

Ann turned to her. "Want to come in?"

Futaba's knees nearly gave out on her. Her chest hurt as she spoke, "I shouldn't impose. You were tired."

"It's alright," Ann said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Let me treat you to tea before you go home."

"O-Okay."

Ann opened the door, but it didn't go anything like how Futaba imagined it would. For starters, the apartment was dark when the door swung open inside of opening into a welcoming beam of light. Ann stepped past the threshold and flipped the light on in the entry hallway. Futaba followed suit, toeing off her shoes before stepping carefully into the hall. 

Ann led the way down the hall past the small kitchen and opened the door into the living room area. This also was not how Futaba imagined it would be. The room itself was incredibly messy, but not in a slobbish kind of way. Ann just seemed to have a lot of junk and it was hard to organize it in any way that didn't fill a lot of space. Most of it seemed to be clothing that was strewn about in buckets and bags pushed up against the wall. Futaba wasn't sure she'd seen so many clothes in her life

Futaba took her seat at the low table in the room, preferring that to Ann's couch which was covered in clothes, blankets, and pillows. She wasn't even sure she could've made room to sit, as small as she was. Ann made sure she was seated before popping into the kitchen to start warming water for tea. She leaned over the cutout between the rooms and looked around.

"Sorry, my place is a little messy," she said as if it had just occurred to her. "I get PR packages a lot and they pile up..."

"You get PR?" Futaba said without thinking.

"I model and have a decent following on Instagram and Twitter." Ann shrugged. "Lots of clothing and makeup and stuff."

"Oh..."

Futaba did know that Ann was a model and that she was fairly popular on social media. She supposed that should translate into companies wanting to send her things in hopes that she'd talk about them. She supposed she was too busy looking at Ann in her photos to realize if she was trying to sell a product or not.

"Is that weird? I feel like that's weird..." Ann said with an awkward laugh.

"No! No, not at all. I just wasn't expecting it."

Ann nodded and the room fell silent. She turned back into the kitchen to check on the tea she was making. The clock in the room counted the seconds. Futaba took a deep breath to calm herself.

Ann came back into the living room carrying two cups in her hands. She gingerly set one down in front of Futaba and where she was going to sit before flopping down rather ungracefully.

"Y-You okay?" Futaba asked at Ann's tired sigh.

Ann nodded. "Yeah, I've just been up since six this morning. Long day with class and modeling gigs. It's not always this busy but today was hell."

Futaba couldn't really relate. She'd skipped class and gone home to play video games. She'd also taken a stress nap somewhere in there as well. She was feeling pretty energetic for her. Although, that also could've been due to how much coffee she'd ingested at the crepe shop.

"Why don't we watch an episode of an anime or something?" Ann suggested. 

"O-Oh, um, yeah. That's fine."

Ann reached across the table for the remote and turned the tv on. The anime was something random. Futaba had never watched it before, but it was something she'd heard of. They started from episode one and settled in to watch. It was fairly interesting, and Futaba felt herself get pulled into the show.

"Ah, shit!" Futaba had just pulled her phone out to check her notifications and noticed the time. "I missed the last train..."

"I'm sorry," Ann said quickly. She had been half asleep and had startled awake at Futaba's outburst. "I got so wrapped up in the show, I didn't notice the time. Do you want to just spend the night?"

Futaba looked down at the empty cup in front of her. She very much did want to spend the night, but the idea made her heart pound. She felt like she could die just entertaining the idea. She also didn't want to walk home in the dark and knew Ren was going to tell her to stay at Ann's place because he didn't want to go get her. She sighed. Really there was only one option.

"O-Okay..." she relented.

"I'll draw a bath!" Ann said excitedly. She bounced to her feet and took off to the bathroom.

Futaba didn't know what to do with herself as she sat alone in Ann's living room. She'd never had a sleepover before. Especially not with a girl she liked. She didn't know what to do. Were they going to play games or share secrets? And Ann was drawing a bath. Was she supposed to take one before or after Ann did? Was there sleepover protocol for taking a bath? She didn't know.

She sincerely hoped that Ann wouldn't suggest they go together. She nearly choked as the thought crossed her mind. As much as Futaba liked Ann, she was sure that she wasn't ready for that step. She could hardly be in the same room as Ann clothed. There was no way they could be in one together naked. And that would be ignoring the fact that Futaba didn't particularly like to see herself naked. She definitely didn't want Ann to see her.

Ann came back a few minutes later. "Okay, the bath is all set if you want to go first. Use anything you want. I left out a towel and a pair of clothes for you to sleep in."

Futaba nodded and shakily got to her feet. She headed down the hall to the bathroom and closed herself in. 

Undressing was a slow process; Futaba's shaky hands had little dexterity to speak of. Once she had finally stripped down, she entered the shower. The bathroom was clean and smelled of some sort of fragrance that Futaba couldn't quite put her finger on. Maybe something floral? It was coming from the bath so Ann must've put something in the water. Futaba certainly didn't mind but felt a little guilty for Ann trying to make the bath fancy.

She took a seat on the stool and tied her hair up. There were plenty of bottles of soaps and shampoos to use. Futaba couldn't understand why Ann had so many. She just used one type of soap and called it a day. She'd never understood the appeal of fancy soaps. They all did the same thing, didn't they?

She lathered herself up with a body wash that was labeled 'Christmas cookie.' It smelled absolutely amazing and Futaba didn't hesitate to scrub herself thoroughly with it. It reminded her of Ann, though she supposed that would be the case as it was Ann's body wash.

She slipped into the tub next. It was pleasantly warm and she sunk in up to her chin and closed her eyes.

Her first-ever sleepover was with a girl she really liked. Imagine that. She figured she should text Sojiro and let him know that she wasn't coming home. She just hoped that Ren wouldn't say anything about it. All she was going to tell Sojiro was that she had gotten hung up studying with someone from class after skipping. He didn't really need to know more than that she figured. He could be overprotective and she didn't need him thinking she was off doing something naughty. She was just spending the night with another girl. Nothing weird about that.

Although, he did know she was gay. What would he even suspect if he knew? He probably wouldn't think anything of it, but Futaba preferred if the thoughts never crossed his mind. It would just be too embarrassing.

Futaba climbed out of the tub, dried herself off, and eyed the clothes Ann had set out for her. They were large, to say the least. The shirt reached her mid-thigh and the only reason the pants were able to stay up was because of the elastic. Still, as ill-fitting as they were, the clothes smelled like Ann. She couldn't deny that her heart was beating out of her chest. 

Futaba found Ann lounging on the sofa when she returned to the living room. She looked exhausted and only barely glanced up when Futaba walked into the room. 

"Hey," she mumbled. "How was the bath?"

"Good," Futaba responded.

"Awesome. I'm just going to be quick. My bedroom is down the hall on the right if you want to wait for me there." She yawned and hauled herself to her feet.

Futaba followed her back down the hall but they split as Ann went into the bathroom and Futaba the bedroom. She took a deep breath as she closed the door behind her. She was in Ann's bedroom. Just earlier that day she wouldn't have even dreamed of being here.

Like the living room, Ann's bedroom wasn't very tidy. There were clothes and things strewn about. The bed hadn't been made and the closet looked like it had burst open with the clothes spilling out of it. The walls were covered in fanart of video game characters and some modern art pieces. The room felt very Ann and that brought Futaba some comfort.

She took a seat on the floor not knowing what her next step should be. Ann seemed like she was ready for bed, but hadn't really given an indication as to where Futaba would be sleeping. Surely Ann wouldn't ask to share the bed. Or would she? Futaba's heart thumped and she could feel her palms getting sweaty again.

It didn't take long for Ann to return to the bedroom. She noticed Futaba sitting on the floor on her phone and let out a short sigh. "Sorry," she mumbled as she made her way to the closet and dug around. From it, she produced a spare futon and laid it on the floor next to the bed. She plopped onto it, smiled sweetly at Futaba, and pat the space beside her.

Futaba crawled over and seated herself next to Ann, her back pressed against the bed. This felt incredibly too intimate. They were almost touching and Futaba could smell the floral scent of the bathwater gently coming from Ann.

"I'm glad you stayed over," Ann said quietly. "Do you want to tell some secrets?"

Futaba's face flushed and she cleared her throat. She had theoretically known this was coming. She just didn't know Ann was going to be so direct about it. "S-Sure."

Ann nodded. "I have a crush on a girl," she said wistfully.

Futaba felt like she'd been punched in the gut. Ann liked girls too? But she had a crush already... "Oh..."

"She's super cute and funny, but she's a little shy as well. I don't know if she likes me back."

"M-Maybe you should ask her out?" Futaba offered. She wasn't exactly the love expert but that seemed like solid advice to her.

"Well, she kind of avoids me sometimes."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

Ann tilted her head back to stare at the ceiling, a smile growing on her face. "I did invite her over and she accepted though."

"That's... good then?"

"I think I might want to kiss her."

"Then... you... should?" Futaba could barely breathe. 

Ann nodded slowly, her head falling over to look at Futaba. Her eyes were absolutely beautiful this close and they nearly melted Futaba's heart. Her gaze was kind and full of something that made Futaba's skin warm and her heart flutter. She wished Ann would look at her like that all the time. Then Ann spoke.

"Yeah... Sakura-san, can I kiss you?"

Futaba blinked slowly as that phrase washed over her. Those words in that order... Was that even a real question?

"M-Me? But-But what about your crush?"

Ann raised an eyebrow. "Um... Sakura-san..."

Like a lightbulb being turned on, it clicked. "Oh! M-Me? You-You're? Me? I, um, me too. Y-You, that is."

Ann giggled and scooted a bit closer so they were touching now. "That's good."

"Yes!" Futaba blurted out. "Y-You can." Her voice got smaller. "Yes..."

Ann moved slowly. Or, at least to Futaba, it seemed slow. Futaba could see Ann's hand rise to cup her face as she leaned in closer. They were just mere centimeters apart and Ann's eyes closed. Futaba squeezed hers shut as well. Her first kiss was about to happen. She counted to three.

One...

Two...

Three...

Ann's lips sent a spark down Futaba's spine. Her lips were soft and plush and warm. It was such an odd sensation but it felt incredibly right. Like the stars had aligned and this was exactly where Futaba was supposed to be at this moment. She had ascended. She'd never been so happy in her life.

Ann pushed her back against the futon and leaned close to her ear. "Can I kiss you more?"

Futaba swallowed hard. She was practically shaking from anticipation and the overwhelming desire to do that again. "Y-Yes..."

Ann's lips started to trail down Futaba's neck and Futaba prayed she would make it until morning.

Futaba sat at Ann's living room table with a mug of hot chocolate in front of her. She had barely slept but she was wide awake. Every time she thought about the events that had occurred the night previously, her skin got hot and her heart started to pound. It was nothing crazy. They had just kissed for a long, long, long time. But that was Futaba's first time doing so. And she felt like she could finally die happy.

Ann brought her a bowl of cereal and sat down on the other side of the table. She smiled. "How are you this morning?"

Futaba's face flushed. "G-Good."

"Do you think you want to spend the night again?"

"I-I... I think that... would be amicable."

Ann laughed. "Okay. It's a date."


End file.
